


Reassignment

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Arranged marriage or fated partnership?





	Reassignment

Anyone who met her would think she was anything but fragile, especially since most were greeted with the pushy end of her gun.   
  
Sage was the quintessential product of the mob – untouchable and power hungry. Beauty and bravery in one tiny package, always ready to go to war.  
  
However, on this night, as his bride, she was different. Weary and cautious of his movements as he tried to show her their new home, suspicious of his politeness, and terrified of his confidence concerning their union.  
  
She had tried to feign poise when his lips had finally met hers, but when he pulled away he could see the shiver of her shoulders. Her heart had never been given to anyone, too guarded and protected from the outside world, and no one had ever tried to see who she really was outside of a power move.  
  
Her uncle had agreed to their marriage after weeks of persuasion; Johnny was too intrigued with the young woman to give up upon the first no. The joining of Zacchara/Alcazar allies would no doubt defeat the strong hold Corinthos had on vast territory. However, Johnny’s motivations were selfish.  
  
After seeing her breakdown due to her cousin’s death, he knew she needed saving – just as Claudia had when the world had given up on her. If nothing else, Johnny planned to place her in safe keeping.  
  
Never did he think she would be more than his attractive business partner, a good deed amongst his many wrong doings; but it was all different.  
  
Now, he worried his well being was at risk as she rested against him. Her breath warm at his neck as her slender form cuddled up to his. She had given herself completely to him, and he would be forced to face the consequences.  
  
It had begun as an agreement, a rescue mission, but it had never felt as real as it did now.


End file.
